Return To Muiranthias
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 3. The Rangers have to save Lerigot again.
1. The Chase

RETURN TO MUIRANTHIAS

AUTHOR'S NOTE

No, doesn't belong to me. Owned by Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I'm not quite sure of all of Lerigot's powers, so I'm making some stuff up. And just so you guys are aware, I'm going to be removing than recreating my archive. BloriConra 4Ever, are you still interested in being a staff member?

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Jason and Kimberly are telepathically contacted by Lerigot and the Rangers learn that the Liarian is in trouble, resulting in a trip to Muiranthias. Will the Rangers be able to help their friends? Find out next: on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: THE CHASE

The short, blond, fur-covered creature ran through the forest. He had to get away. He had to find Alpha 5, Zordon, or the Power Rangers. He was in danger again.

"Get the wizard!" a female voice bellowed. The wizard, Lerigot, turned his head to see the woman clad in black still chasing him. What they wanted with him, he didn't know. However, he was sure it wasn't good. As she continued her pursuit, Elsa panted. Why did her master Mesogog want the little creature? He certainly wasn't much to look at. Surely, he wasn't all that important. Suddenly, the wizard tripped and fell. Elsa laughed evilly as she and the Tyrannodrones closed in.

"AAAAH!" Lerigot exclaimed. A yellow light flew from his head.


	2. Call For Help

DISCLAIMER

Nuh-uh. Ain't mine. I mean, a Kimberly and Tommy reunion wouldn't even be necessary if Powers Rangers was mine. But, it's owned by Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and now Disney.

Kimberly Hart wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like it," she declared.

"Kimberly," Katherine Hillard protested.

"It's too small. I mean, if we're going to fit in Aiesha, Trini, you, and me, we need something a **little** bit bigger," Kimberly continued.

"She's right," Trini Quan agreed. Jason Lee Scott, Zachary "Zack" Taylor, William "Billy" Cranston, Adam Park, and Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos each blew out a breath and rolled their eyes. Aiesha Campbell smacked Rocky on the arm.

"What? It's the fifth apartment you girls have looked at," he protested.

"Yeah. And Kim's found fault with every one," agreed Zack. Just then, the real estate woman came out.

"Well?" she asked. Kimberly opened her mouth to reply, but then dropped to her knees, groaning in pain. A moment later, Jason did the same.

"Kimberly! Jason!" Aiesha cried in surprise.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Katherine asked, kneeling beside them.

"Aaah! Lerigot," Jason groaned.

"He's in trouble," Kimberly added. The Rangers looked at each other. What could they do?


	3. Sensing The Danger

DISCLAIMER

Yeah, like this would be necessary if **I** owned them instead of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, I'm making believe that Justin and Tanya still have their communicators. I also figured since Andros kept himself updated on what the bad guys did (infiltrating the meeting of the United Alliance in "From Out of Nowhere" and spying on King Mondo's generals in "Forever Red"), that he'd know who Lerigot is.

Inside Tommy's lab, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

"What is it, Alpha?" Hailey Johnston queried.

"Lerigot's in trouble," Alpha answered.

"Who's Lerigot?" Hailey asked.

"An old friend," Alpha replied. "I just hope we can save him. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" he continued. Back at the apartment complex, the others had helped Kimberly and Jason to their feet.

"You guys okay?" Rocky queried.

"Uh, yeah. Guys, we should go," Jason responded.

"Right," the others agreed.

"We're real sorry. Uh, thanks for everything," Kimberly said to the agent. Then, they ran out. As they reached the outside, Jason and Kimberly groaned again.

"The sun---it's weakening him," Kimberly realized.

"We gotta find him," Jason stated.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"No. Let's get to the lab," Kimberly answered. They looked around furtively, then teleported. When they got there, the other Rangers were already waiting.

"Finally!" Kira Ford exclaimed.

"So, Hailey, what's going on?" Conner asked.

"A creature named Lerigot is in trouble," Hailey replied.

"Oh, no," Tommy said in concern. "Hailey, can you get a lock on him?" he questioned.

"Uh, sure," Hailey said in surprise. She began to run her fingers over the keyboard.

"I'll contact Justin and Tanya. They'll want to know," Katherine offered.

"Good idea," approved Adam. She touched her communicator.

"Tanya, Justin. Come in," she hailed.

"We're here. What's up, Kat?" Justin Stewart responded.

"You two better get here. We have a situation," Katherine replied.

"On our way," Tanya Sloan stated. Seconds later, flashes of light materialized in the lab. The Dino Thunder Rangers and Hailey winced at the sudden brightness. With Tanya and Justin were Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Valerte, Theodore Jay Jarvis "T.J." Johnson, Karone, Zhane, and Andros.

"What's going on?" Justin wondered.

"Yeah. Justin said you sounded pretty worried," Carlos stated.

"Behold the monitor," Zordon intoned.

"Okay, that sounds **way** better than 'Behold Tommy's computer'," Kimberly muttered to Jason, who stifled a laugh. The Rangers did as they were told and saw Elsa and Mesogog traveling in some sort of ship. The Rangers were dismayed to see a small creature in Elsa's clutches.

"Oh, no! Lerigot!" Justin exclaimed.

"Who's Lerigot?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"A wizard from the planet Liaria," Andros answered.

"Man, what does Mesogog want with him?" Adam asked.

"He is after Maligore's power," Zordon replied.

"But we destroyed Maligore," Katherine protested.

"That you did, Katherine. However, his power still resides in his pit of evil," Zordon told them.

"Oh, terrific," Kimberly muttered.

"So...what do we do?" Ashley wondered.

"Duh! We go save the wizard dude!" Conner McKnight replied.

"Yeah, I think that's a little bit easier said than done," said Ethan James.

"He's right," Trent Fernandez agreed.

"But we can't just leave Lerigot with Mesogog," Kimberly protested.

"But what can we do?" Kira questioned.

AN

Sorry for a horribly stupid chapter. Tell me if you want me to revise.


	4. On The Move

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Yay! Someone besides Awrennicole is reviewing! A special thanks to Dtm666. As usual, all characters except for Gragon and the Crangons belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, Mesogog had just arranged the transport to Muiranthias.

"Master, while I'm certainly not questioning your decisions, I am rather confused as to why we're going to an island to receive power from something that's no longer there," Elsa stated.

"Because Elsa, even though Maligore is no longer residing on Muiranthias, his power is still inexceedable," Mesogog hissed.

"And why do we need this ?" Elsa snapped, smacking Lerigot on the back of the head.

"Because his key is the only way to guarantee safe passage," Mesogog snarled.

"Of course...my lord," Elsa said nervously. Goldar just shook his head.

"This is useless. Divatox already tried this and she failed," he growled.

"But you're forgetting: **I**'**m** here. **I** will not fail," Cragon boasted.

"Why did I team up with him? I'm starting to get one of Rita's headaches," Goldar muttered. Elsa growled.

"Oh! Shut up!" she exclaimed.

"Both of you be quiet!" Mesogog roared. Goldar scoffed, but said nothing further. Lerigot cooed in distress.


	5. Decisions

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Wow. Two chapters, in the same day, in the week of finals. How morphin. Of course, this doesn't belong to me, but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

In Tommy's lab, the alarm began to blare again. Everyone groaned and covered their ears.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Mesgog, Crangon, Elsa, and Goldar are on the move," Alpha reported nervously.

"Lerigot," Justin said worriedly.

"It'll be okay," Karone comforted, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"We need a leader for this mission," Rocky determined.

"Dude, you guys need a leader period," Conner stated.

"1. **Never** call me dude, 2. You're right," Rocky commented.

"I am sorry, Rangers. This is very remiss of me. I had meant to establish leadership in your team much sooner than this," Zordon apologized. Then, "Tommy---"

"Whoa, wait. I don't want to be leader," Tommy interrupted.

"Bro, what are you talking about?" Jason questioned.

"I never felt right taking the leadership from you. You were the better leader," Tommy said.

"Tommy, the Rangers were in good hands with you," Jason pointed out. Zordon chuckled.

"I had thought this would happen. Therefore, I have come to a decision," he told them. Jason and Tommy stood at attention. "Jason and Tommy, both of you are fine leaders. Your dedication, courage, and consideration have made you commendable leaders to your previous teams. Therefore, it is with great honor that I make you co-leaders of the Morphin and Ninja teams, with Tommy as second in command," the wizard told them.

"All right!" Tommy cheered.

"Morphinominal!" Jason added, as they slapped five.

"I couldn't think of better co-leaders," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Rocky agreed.

"Yeah, we got **that** settled. But what about Lerigot?" Justin asked, pulling away from Karone.

"We have to follow them," Katherine determined.

"That means we need the Turbo Keys," Tommy realized.

"What?" Kimberly asked. Jason, on the other hand, had realized what Tommy had in mind.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, **no**! There is no way, no how, that I am going back to Muiranthias!" he protested vehemently. However, minutes later, each of the Rangers found themselves back on the _Ghost Galleon_.

"Just for the record, I **still** think this is a bad idea," Jason muttered.

"Sorry, bro. You got overruled," Tommy said smacking him lightly on the arm. Jason just glared.


	6. Through The Gateway

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Original characters owned by Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Crangon and his goons belong to me. Since Justin was about twelve in the _Turbo_ series, I think he'd be around nineteen now, if anyone was wondering how old he was supposed to be. Thanks to everyone who reviwed. To Myriah, Alpha 5 and Zordon returned in "Back To Action" and took up residency in Tommy's lab, which is why he was there in the previous chapter. To Arwennicole, this isn't a sequel to "Coming Together", but the third story in my _Ranger Team_ series. Oh, and if anybody slams these two for their questions, I'll ask the power not to protect you. (Kidding. Well, sort of.). Oh, and I re-created my C2 archive. Let's hope it actually shows up this time.

Jason blew out a breath.

"I can't believe we're going back there," he muttered. Tommy rolled his eyes. Was Jason going to complain the whole way to Muiranthias? Justin, meanwhile, continued to pace back and forth.

"Take it easy, Justin," Cassie said.

"You don't get it! Lerigot can't survive under the sun's rays! If he stays on Earth too long, he'll die!" Justin snapped.

"We'll save him, Justin. We'll save him," Tanya assured.

"Look!" Billy cried suddenly.

"The gateway!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"We need the keys!" Justin yelled, as he reached into his pocket. Ashley, T.J., Cassie, and Carlos each did the same. When they had their keys out, the four older Rangers turned to Justin.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"Justin, take them to the portholes. You know what to do," Tommy instructed.

"Right," Justin acknowledged. "Come on," he told the other four. Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and T.J. followed Justin.

"Oh, I hope this works," Kimberly worried.

"It will," Katherine assured. Meanwhile, Justin, Ashley, Carlos, T.J., and Cassie had just reached the portholes.

"We have to put them in at the same time," Justin informed them. "Are you ready?"

"We're ready, Justin," T.J. confirmed.

"Now!" Justin cried. Together, the group placed their keys in their slots. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Whoa!" T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley cried, looking at the sky.

"Yeah. That happened last time too," Justin said nonchantly. On the upper deck, everyone watched.

"We're ba-a-a-a-ack," Kimberly nervously sang softly.


	7. Welcome To My Nightmare

DISCLAIMER

Nope, not mine. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason blew out a breath.

"I can't believe we're here again," he said.

"Hey, at least this time we can morph," Kimberly pointed out.

"Just keep me away from the pit," Jason snapped.

"Oh, right. Ditto for me," Kimberly agreed. Then she slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jason protested.

"You had to remind me about that? Didn't you?" Kimberly snapped.

"Guys, knock it off. We've got a job to do," Tommy reminded them.

"So...this is Muiranthias," T.J. said.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Jason said dourly.


	8. Saving Lerigot

DISCLAIMER

They are not----ah, you know the drill. I mean, hello? If they were owned by me instead of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, Kimberly and Tommy would've **never** broken up, Jason, Zack, and Trini, never would've left, and this fanfic site wouldn't be necessary.

"Come on. Let's go," Tommy said.

"We'll follow you in the Turbo Zords," T.J. stated.

"Fine," Tommy agreed.

"What are **we** going to use?" Kimberly asked.

"Ship," Tommy replied.

"Great. I'm stuck on this thing," Kimberly said bitterly.

"You know what? I don't want to hear any more complaints. All right?" Tommy snapped. He sighed at her hurt expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he apologized.

"It's okay," she replied. "I mean, hey. We're all on edge," she continued with a shrug. Everyone fell silent and the ship rolled on. Finally, the ship ceased to move.

"This is our stop," Rocky announced needlessly.

"Come on, let's go!" Kira enthused.

"Yeah, anything to get off the water," Conner added. Ethan and Trent laughed.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot. **You** can't swim," Ethan teased.

"Shut up," Conner growled. Everyone else chuckled. Then, they disembarked. Almost unconsciously, Kimberly moved closer to Tommy. Katherine noticed this and had to fight back a smile. _Even after all this time, she sees him as the comforter. The protector_, she thought to herself. Why had she broken up with him? Obviously, something had happened with that guy in Florida, but the girl wasn't talking. Once they reached the entrance of Maligore's temple, Kimberly tensed and stopped.

"Kim?" Jason queried.

_"Evil is as evil does," Kimberly hissed._

"Kim?" Jason prodded.

"I---I can't!" Kimberly stammered. "I---I thought I could---I was trying to be strong---but I can't!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley asked.

"The evil---I---" Kimberly trailed off and began to run. However, Tommy restrained her.

"Take it easy, Kim. It's okay," he told her.

"All that evil," Kimberly whispered.

"I know," Tommy told her. "You think---why me? Why did it happen to me? How can anyone trust me ever again?" he continued. The first Pink Ranger looked at her ex-boyfriend and managed a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then, turned around and lead the way.

"Good thinking, bro," Jason murmured.

"I knew Rita's spell had to be good for something," Tommy joked softly. Jason bit back a smile. As soon as they walked in, Kimberly gasped. Everyone followed her gaze to see Lerigot in chains above Maligore's pit.

"Lerigot!" she shrieked.

"No!" Justin cried. Hearing the voices, Gragon, Goldar, and Mesogog turned around.

"Crangons! Tyrannodrones! Get them!" Gragon roared. Instantly, the lower-class minions did as they were told.

"Whoa! We're surrounded!" Ashley cried.

"Guys! It's Morphin Time!" Jason instructed.

"Mastodon!" Zack began.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly continued.

"Triceratops!" Billy added.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini chimed in.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam cried.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Katherine yelled.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aiesha exclaimed.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!" Tanya called.

"Shift into Turbo!" T.J. ordered.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin yelled.  
"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Carlos cried.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Ashley hailed.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Cassie summoned.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" T.J. stated.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called. He and Zhane punched in their codes.

"Go! Galatic!" Karone shouted.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Trent hailed.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent added. Immediately, the Rangers were covered in their respective suits.

"Okay. Let's get it together," the Pink Ranger stated.

"Right," agreed the Pink Ninja Ranger.

"Morphin," the Black Dino Ranger approved. The Red, White, Blue, and Yellow Dino Rangers looked at each other. However, the onslaught of Tyrannodrones and Crangons left them no time to ask questions. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Lerigot!" the Blue Turbo Ranger cried.

"I'll get him!" the Pink Ninja Ranger exclaimed. She flipped through the air and landed on top of the pit's edge.

"What's she doing?" the Yellow Dino Ranger asked. Lerigot cooed worriedly.

"It's all right, Lerigot. You're going to be okay," the Pink Ninja Ranger assured.

"Lower them into the fire!" Gragon roared. Various Tyrannodrones began to do so.

"No!" the other Rangers protested.

"Kat!" the Pink Ranger screamed.

"Kim! I have an idea! But I need you to cut the rope!" the Pink Ninja Ranger called.

"Oooh, I don't know," the Pink Ranger said.

"Kim, please trust me," pleaded the Pink Ninja Ranger.

"All right," the Pink Ranger said. "Power Bow!" she called. Instantaneously, the weapon appeared in her hands. Then, she fired. The Pink Ninja Ranger and Lerigot fell.

"No!" the Yellow Turbo Ranger cried. Suddenly, two flashes of light appeared at the bottom of the pit.

"What? Were you worried about us?" the Pink Ninja Ranger quipped.

"No! They never fell in!" Gragon roared.

"How is this possible?" Mesogog hissed.

"Ninja Powers," the Pink Ninja Ranger answered. "Gotta love 'em," she continued, as she used her powers to appear beside her fellow Rangers.

"Lerigot, you okay?" the Blue Turbo Ranger asked anxiously.

"Good. Am unharmed," was the response.

"Thank goodness," the Yellow Zeo Ranger sighed.

"Yes. I am so glad you're all right," the Pink Ninja Ranger added.

"I have to admit, my heart was in my throat," the Black Dino Ranger stated.

"Get them," Mesogog hissed. Elsa and the Tyrannodrones began an advance. Suddenly, the island began to shake.

"Uh-oh," the Pink Ranger said.

"Retreat!" Goldar yelled.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm with Goldar!" the Black Dino Ranger exclaimed. As one, heroes and villains rushed from the island as debris fell. Suddenly, the Pink Ranger tripped over a slab of rock.

"Oh!" she grunted softly.

"Get up!" Goldar urged, pulling her to her feet. Almost tentatively, the Pink Ranger put her foot down. However, the suit had protected her. She was unharmed.

"Go! Go! Go!" the Red Ranger called. As soon as they were out of the temple, Goldar thrust the Pink Ranger towards her friends.

"This is the last time I'll help you, Power Geek!" he growled.

"Let's just get out of here," the Pink Ranger said. With that, everyone teleported. Minutes later, the Rangers were back in Tommy's lab.

"Power down!" was the command. With that, they all returned to their civilian status.

"Well, I'm glad **that**'**s** over with," Tanya sighed.

"Me too," agreed Justin. Kimberly remained quiet and Lerigot walked up to her.

"You have pain," he noted.

"What? You're hurt?" Tommy asked in concern.

"No. I'm fine. I wasn't hurt, Lerigot," Kimberly assured.

"Old pain. You pushed friends away," Lerigot insisted. Kimberly tensed.

"It's okay, Kim. It's okay," Trini comforted, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Kim, what's he talking about?" Rocky questioned.

"Nothing. Just leave it alone," Kim answered sharply. Everyone looked at each other. What was up with Kimberly?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh, I'm evil aren't I? Well, you guys aren't going to find out what happened with Kim and that other guy for quite some time. Kind of a subplot type thing. And when the others **finally** find out, Tommy and Kim are going to start off slow, like they originally did. Oh, and I'm sorry if Kimberly sounds too weak, but I was kind of going for the idea that Kimberly was more shaken up from the ordeal with Maligore's fire than she let on and it finally came out. I also have a question: should I bring back Putties?


	9. After The Island

DISCLAIMER

Okay, Goldar, Mesogog, Elsa, Lerigot, Zordon, Alpha 5, and all the Rangers **totally** not mine. They belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Gragon and his minions **are** mine, however. And yeah, I know I'm rushing the whole apartment purchase, but I don't care.

Kimberly shifted on her feet.

"Uh, Lerigot. Have a safe trip home," she said finally. "Guys, I'm gonna go see about an apartment," she continued.

"Kimberly," Katherine protested, as the other girl began to walk away.

"We should go with her, huh?" Trini suggested.

"Right," agreed Aiesha.

"I'll send Lerigot home," Alpha 5 told them. He began the process of opening a wormhole as the female Rangers left. Seconds later, the Liarian disappeared via the wormhole. Meanwhile, Trini, Katherine, Aiesha, and Tanya had met up with Kimberly in front of an apartment complex.

"Kim! Please, talk to us," Katherine pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?" Kimberly snapped.

"Kim, what happened in Florida?" Aiesha asked. Kimberly looked away and shrugged.

"It's not important. It's over," Kimberly told them. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, a woman came out.

"Are you ladies here for an apartment?" she queried.

"Yes," Kimberly replied, turning around.

"Well, **I**'**m** not, but **they** are," Tanya added, pointing to the other women.

"Now, we were here a while ago and I noticed an apartment that I really liked and..." Kimberly chatted with the agent as they headed for the building. Katherine, Aiesha, Trini, and Tanya followed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME:

Next time on _Ranger Team_: For some reason, Conner's head isn't in the battle, which causes a fight between him and Kira. Minutes later, the two are transported to a dimension of mirrors where they learn that they have more in common than they realize. Will they overcome their differences in time? Will the other Rangers rescue them in time? Find out next time: on _Ranger_ _Team_!


End file.
